Of Straws and Lids
by Hakumei-chan
Summary: RokuSor, Doing this with a straw and a lid is a lot harder than it looks. Hints of sex towards the end.


Of Straws and Lids

It was a really random question that sixteen year-old Roxas would have never expected. A part of him thought it was the end of the world, or something close to that.

"How do people 'do it?'" Sora asked innocently.

That day, the blonde who is enjoying the calm victory of winning Sora in a game of Soul Caliber II with the soda he bought from McDonalds before coming. Sora's sudden question made him choke on the fizz of his drink. He eyed his best friend weirdly before places his drink down and far away as possible just in case he overreacts and knocks the drink down to the ground. Sora's mom is a neat freak; she will harm Roxas with whatever punishment she thinks is suitable for staining her spotless carpet. She can be a very scary lady at times.

"Why?" That was Roxas's only response.

"Well, everybody's been talking about it, that's why," Sora responded. Roxas knew that when Sora meant 'everybody,' it meant Riku.

…Roxas will so _castrate_ Riku for this.

"It's a very embarrassing topic…" Roxas trailed off. Sora pouted.

"But I really wanna know," Roxas cursed himself mentally when his dark blue eyes met Sora's wide puppy eyes…and let's not forget the brunet's lips – pursed out, quivering slightly, making him look like a child whose ice cream have fallen onto the floor. With Sora, it's a deadly combination that Roxas was damn pretty sure no force on Earth could stop it. Roxas sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll teach you," Roxas responded. Sora grinned and sat on the nearest chair; Roxas couldn't help but smile just a little; Sora has always love to listen to Roxas when the blonde is teaching something new to him. He thought for a moment, thinking what kind of things he could use in the room to help him 'teach' Sora. Moments later, he reached out for his drink and uncapped it: holding the lid in one hand and his straw with the other.

"Let's pretend this straw is a guy's erect penis…" Roxas spots Sora's immediate reaction with the body term and blush a tinge shade of red, making him looking totally cute and molestable. Roxas shook that thought out of his head. He continued on. "When they 'do it' aka the blunt way to saying sex...oh for crying out loud Sora, your the one who asked me this... the dominant guy will insert his penis into the girl's vagina." He demonstrated to Sora visibly with the lid and straw. This is a lot embarrassing than it looks. Roxas wondered it using a banana or a cucumber with a condom would be much easier to show.

Then again, it probably wouldn't. Hm, stupid sex ed class.

"What about guys?" Sora asks nervously. Roxas raised an eyebrow; that was not an expected question from his best friend.

"…You insert your penis into," Roxas paused slightly, clearing his throat. "…Into the guy's only hole down there." Sora frowns.

"That sounds unsanitary…isn't that where…" Roxas shut him up with a glare that clearly said 'if you say it, I won't speak about this ever again in front of you.' Sora then decides to ask a question instead. "…You said an erect penis can go through, what about a non-erect penis…?"

This was the point where Roxas just want to bang his head to the nearest wall; but instead, he got a napkin and rolled it up.

"Because when you're not erect, it can't go through, like this napkin," Roxas demonstrated again, this time with the rolled up napkin and the lid with the same procedure he did with the straw. The napkin didn't go through just as the blonde said so.

"Oh," was Sora's only response, his face a deep shade of red by now with all the information Roxas have told him.

"Any more questions?" Roxas asked.

"Does it hurt?" Sora asked and Roxas twitch slightly. Something in the back of his mind, clicked and all his morals vanish.

"Screw this," Roxas huffed before pouncing the other boy, knocking Sora to the couch, lips clashing and all that's jazz.

…Sora had it coming. What better way to teach his friend about 'doing it' by giving the brunet first hand experience?

Roxas is so going to _thank _Riku for this.

And yes, they stained Sora's mom precious carpet; Roxas is a dead man but it was so damn worth it.

/--------------------/

Author's Rambling: So like my friend literally asked a guy about that question and he literally showed her with the lid and straw. Yeah, I just had to write about it.

So yeah, whatever. Review. 


End file.
